gracias kiba
by Nadipan
Summary: Hinata declara su amor a naruto en una misión con kakashi y sakura ¿como reaccionara el?


Entro sigilosamente a su cuarto, su familia estaba de excursión así que estaba sola, exceptuando al grupo de ninjas que su padre había contratado para cuidar la casa, aun no sabía quién eran, no los había visto, hiso todo lo posible por que no la vieran entrar, estaba tan destrozada que no quería ver, ni hablar con nadie, tenía lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y una botella de sake en la mano, acababa de regresar de una misión con naruto, sakura y kakashi sensei, la hokage la mando con ellos, pues su byakugan les podía ser de ayuda y ella con tal de estar cerca de naruto había aceptado, pero ahora estaba tan triste y desolada que hubiera preferido no ir, se sentó en una esquina de la habitación destapando la botella y dándole un trago, sintió como el sake quemaba su garganta, nunca le había gustado tomar siempre que regresaban de misión sus amigos y ella iban a un bar para celebrar pero ella nunca bebía, aunque su situación actual lo ameritaba tomando otro trago recordó lo que paso

Flash back

Llego a las puertas de konoha con un pensamiento en mente, hoy sería el día, hoy le diría a naruto cuanto le amaba, ya era hora de dejar su timidez de un lado y decirle los sentimientos que tenía por él, cuando llego solo faltaba kakashi pero todos sabían acerca de su costumbre de llegar tarde a todos lados así que esperaron dos horas hasta que el hatake llego disculpándose por el retrasó poniendo una de sus acostumbradas infantiles escusas, la misión era capturar y asesinar a un grupo de secuestradores y traficantes de personas, todo iba saliendo bien hasta que se llevaron a sakura y hinata por un descuido de parte de sakura pero lograron escapar gracias a que hinata bloqueo los puntos de chakra de los secuestradores y los mato logrando que ambas kunoichis escaparan, se encontraban lejos de konoha así que decidieron acampar, después de que sakura curara a todos, después de poner las tiendas kakashi les pidió que ella y naruto fueran por leña mientras él y sakura iban por agua, una vez lejos hinata decidió que ese era el momento indicado

-N…Naruto-llamo la ojiperla

-que pasa hinata

-yo… quería decirte algo

-yo también quiero decirte algo, hinata

-dime, que sucede naruto

-lo que pasa es…sabes esto es algo difícil

-solo dilo

-bien… pues veras… hace unos días sakura dijo que ella sentía algo por mí y antes de que pudiera contestarle la abuela tsunade la mando a llamar pero ahora no sé cómo decirle que yo también siento…

-¡te amo naruto!-dijo hinata interrumpiendo a naruto ella sabía lo que el quería decir y no lo dejaría ir sin haber intentado algo antes.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente hasta que naruto lo rompió

-hinata… yo…lo siento pero yo no siento lo mismo-dijo ella podía sentir como cada una de las palabras del rubio le rompían el corazón más lagrimas bajaban hacia sus mejillas

-pero… porque naruto porque ella y yo no yo siempre he estado detrás de ti yo nunca te he rechazado nunca te desprecie como lo hizo ella-decía desesperada mientras sollozaba más fuerte

-lo siento hinata pero yo la amo a ella lamento hacerte esto pero tu res una gran chica eres linda generosa lista…

-pero no suficiente para ti-dijo interrumpiendo- acaso no lo ves ella solo dice eso porque sasuke ya no está te utiliza para olvidarlo no digo que sakura sea una mala persona pero ella solo esta confundida ella se quiere olvidar de sasuke contigo

-no hinata no te encapriches con migo

-encapricharme no naruto yo te amo te he amado desde que te conocí ¡te amo tanto que no puedo soportarlo más!-dijo cayendo de rodillas sollozando fuertemente y abrazándose a si misma buscando consuelo

-hinata levántate por favor…

-naruto…naruto-a lo lejos se escuchó como sakura lo llamaba

-¡ya voy!... me tengo que ir hinata-salió corriendo al encuentro con la haruno dejando a hinata sola llorando

-no…naruto por favor no te vayas-sollozo y lloraba más pero era inútil él ya se había ido dejándola sola, se levantó y empezó a correr hacia la aldea sin importarle nada hasta que llego a casa

Fin flash back

Ahora estaba sola llorando en su cuarto y bebiendo tratando de olvidarse de todo

-porque…porque…naruto yo solo-más y más lagrimas bajaban a sus mejillas

Por qué siempre la ignoraban, porque siempre fue tan tímida, porque sakura decidía que siempre sí le gustaba naruto que ella decía que ya no le gustaba sasuke y que ahora era naruto sakura sabía que a ella siempre le había gustado naruto y ni así le importo

-AAAHHHH-grito mientras que lanzaba la botella vacía contra la pared mientras que seguía llorando no supo cuánto tiempo lloro no fue hasta que un ruido la distrajo que dejo de hacerlo la puerta de su cuarto se abrió dejando ver a neji y a kiba con una cara de preocupación al verla tirada ebria y llorando

-que pasa hinata estas bien-pregunto neji levantándola y poniéndola en la cama

-que hacen aquí-pregunto mientras les daba la espalda

-cuidábamos la casa hasta que escuchamos un ruido y subimos para ver qué pasaba pero dinos hinata que pasa no se supone que estabas en una misión que paso alguien salió herido o murió-pregunto kiba al verla tan triste

-ya volví de la misión y solo una persona murió para mi

-espera murió para ti o en verdad murió hinata-pregunto neji

-para mi está muerto no creo poder verlo de nuevo a la cara

-espera hinata dinos de quien estás hablando

-de naruto

Un gran silencio se hizo presente en el cuarto de la hyuga

-kiba podrías dejarnos solos a mí y a hinata quiero hablar con ella –dijo neji a kiba quien solo asintió dejándolos solos

-neji no quiero hablar por favor

-yo no dije nada de hablar o si hinata

-eh ¿a qué te refieres neji?

Neji no dijo nada si no que acorto la distancia entre ellos y le dio un reconfortante y muy tierno abrazo (pensaron que la iba besar pervertidos jajá XD) hinata le devolvió el abrazo mientras que lloraba nuevamente

-gracias neji… te quiero mucho-dijo hinata entre sollozos algo sorprendida neji no era muy afectuoso con ella pero entonces tanta lastima daba que hasta neji la consoló pensaba ella

-yo… también te quiero mucho hinata- dijo neji acabando de sorprender a hinata por su ternura (yo sé que neji es tierno pero nunca lo demuestra nwn)

-ahora me dirás que sucedió-ella asintió y empezó con su relato cuando termino neji la volvió abrazar

-naruto es un idiota, no te preocupes por eso hinata

-sabes neji siempre quise ser importante para alguien o que me respetaran yo siempre me esforcé para que naruto se diera cuenta que yo también podía ser fuerte siempre me esforcé para no decepcionarlo pero ahora parece que mi esfuerzo no valió la pena

-te equivocas hinata si bien no debiste esforzarte solo por naruto debías ser egoísta en cierta parte-dijo mientras que la abrazaba por la cintura y ella recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de neji

-¿egoísta a que te refieres?-pregunto mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el reverso de su manga

-me refiero a no cambiar por nadie sino solo cambiar por ti para poder sentirte a gusto contigo misma pero déjame decirte que tu esfuerzo dio grandes resultados te volviste genuinamente fuerte tanto en el aspecto físico como en el emocional te volviste un digno ejemplo a seguir lograste que tu padre se tragara sus palabras de desprecio hacia ti y que te aceptara hasta el punto de estar orgulloso por ti y aunque no lo demuestre yo sé que es así el me lo dijo y si naruto no puede ver y apreciar esos cambios ese es problema suyo-hinata estaba en shock con lágrimas en los ojos acaso era cierto había cambiado tanto hasta el punto de que su padre estuviera orgulloso de ella no podía creerlo

-de verdad lo crees neji

-sí, hinata no te deprimas por naruto el piensa que eres una niña tímida con sentimientos fáciles de romper que siempre estarás ahí para hacerle caso cuando él quiera y eso no debe ser tienes que demostrarle que tu no necesitas de él y que puedes seguir adelante

-crees que pueda lograr eso

-claro amate a ti misma e impúlsate a seguir además tienes muchos chicos de donde escoger para salir con ellos-dijo cambiando su aspecto serio por uno amable con una sonrisa hinata solo atino a sonrojarse por lo dicho por neji

-no…no es para tanto no tengo tantos chicos con los que salir

-y kiba?-dijo neji haciendo sonrojar más a hinata

-a… vamos kiba es solo mi amigo además se me hace algo injusto salir con él para olvidar a naruto

-yo no dije eso puedes intentar algo con el después de que superes todo esto créeme yo te voy a ayudar y espero que no dejemos de entrenar

-claro que no quiero hacerme más fuerte para lograr ser alguien

-eso es-dijo separándose de ella y revolviendo cariñosamente su cabello-ahora báñate has estado bebiendo verdad?

Se sonrojo fuertemente –em pues

-no te preocupes una botella pequeña de sake no emborracharía a nadie ni a un crio

Su sonrojo solo aumento más su intento de ahogar sus penas en alcohol fue realmente estúpido como pudo creer que una botella de 200 ml la emborracharía

-pero neji si no estoy ebria por qué quieres que me bañe

-por que acabas de regresar de misión y tienes unas leves heridas además de que te ayudara a descansar-dijo levantándose de la cama-no te preocupes nosotros cuidaremos la casa

-emm neji si quieres me baño y bajo a ayudarlos a hacer guardia

-no descansa buenas noches hinata- serró la puerta del cuarto después de darle una última sonrisa a hinata quedándose sola se metió a bañar pensando que mañana sería diferente ella cambiaria pero no para naruto ahora lo aria por ella misma

Al día siguiente despertó temprano aún estaba algo triste por lo del día anterior a fin de cuentas olvidar un amor que había cultivado por mucho tiempo no iba a ser tan fácil de olvidar aun que las palabras de neji habían sido muy reconfortantes y de gran ayuda pero sería fuerte trataría de olvidarlo con ese pensamiento se levantó de la cama se vistió con su ropa de entrenamiento se levantó el cabello en una coleta alta aunque siempre llevaba el cabello suelto era algo que hacía por naruto ya que pensaba que si se dejaba el cabello como sakura lo tuvo alguna vez talvez él se interesaría en ella pero la verdad es que a ella no le gustaba mucho tener el cabello suelto se le hacía algo estorboso por eso de niña siempre lo llevo corto talvez se lo cortara después.

Llego a la cocina y preparo suficiente desayuno para seis personas ya que de seguro su padre contrato a sus compañeros de equipo y al equipo de neji una vesque acabo de cocinar saco todo en una canasta para poder comer afuera cuando salió encontró a neji afuera de la casa

-hola neji

-ah hola hinata como dormiste anoche

-bien gracias y los demás

-aquí estamos-dijo tenten bajando del techo junto con rock lee, sino y kiba

-buenos días chicos les prepare el desayuno

-a muchas gracias hinata-dijo rock lee ayudándola a cargar la canasta y dejándola en un lugar en el que todos pudieran comer

-oye hinata te ves muy linda con el cabello así-dijo kiba seguido de un ladrido de akamaru

-a muchas gracias kiba-dijo una hinata sonrojada por el comentario

-por cierto hinata no se supone que volverían de misión hoy por la tarde-pregunto tenten

-em bueno… lo que pasa

-dejémoslo así tenten es un gusto que hinata este de regreso y a salvo- interrumpió neji viendo que hinata agachaba la mirada

Meses después

-muy bien hinata has mejorado demasiado valla que me has dado un buen par de golpes-dijo neji con la respiración agitada

-es gracias a ti neji me has ayudado a entrenar desde hace tiempo

-bueno creo que será mejor dejarlo hasta aquí tengo una cita con tenten y creo que tú tienes una con kiba-dijo sonriendo pícaramente haciendo que hinata se sonroje por el comentario

-no es una cita solo vamos a ver una película como amigos sino también ira-dijo hinata aun sonrojada mirando al suelo

-bien como digas nos vemos después hinata me daré una ducha y me voy-dijo neji un tanto divertido por la reacción de su prima

Hinata asintió e hiso lo mismo se dio una ducha y se arregló se vistió con una blusa color azul marino y una falda negra que le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla el cabello se lo levanto en una coleta y Salió de su casa para encontrarse con kiba y shino cuando llego solo vio a kiba pero no había rastro de sino ni de akamaru

-hola hinata estas muy linda el día de hoy-dijo el inuzuka logrando que la hyuga se sonrojara (que raro no XD)

-gracias kiba tú también te ves muy bien hoy-y no exageraba el joven traía unos pantalones negros con una camisa ajustada del mismo color –por cierto donde esta sino y akamaru

-bueno sino dijo que no podría venir y akamaru se quedó en casa no le gusta estar en el cine pero aún podemos ver la película

-si vamos

Ambos entraron al cine cuando acabo la película salieron del cine

-oye hinata quieres ir a cenar algo-pregunto kiba levemente sonrojado

-si claro

Llegaron a un restaurante un tanto elegante y como todo un caballero kiba pago la comida de hinata después de cenar fueron a caminar un rato por el bosque se sentaron enfrente de un hermoso lago y kiba se dijo a sí mismo -es ahora o nunca-

-hinata hay algo que quiero decirte pero no sé cómo expresarlo

-dime lo que sea te escuchare

-sabes hace un tiempo un sentimiento nació en mi trate de ignorarlo trate de hacerme creer que era algo tonto e imposible pero no pude olvidarlo ni ignorarlo

-kiba

-yo sé que amas a naruto por eso no intente nada pero ya no puedo seguir mintiéndome a mí mismo no espero que me correspondas porque sé que es algo que no pasara pero solo quería que supieras que…yo… te amo hinata

-kiba…yo

-no te preocupes hinata sé que tu no sientes lo mismo por mí solo quería decírtelo-dijo kiba en un tono desanimado y bajando la mirada hinata se acercó a él y le beso la mejilla

-kiba te equivocas yo hace mucho tiempo que ya no amo a naruto

-hinata eso quiere decir

-te quiero mucho kiba estoy un poco confundida pero sé que si me das una oportunidad te regresare sinceramente él te amo en poco tiempo

-hinata entonces ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-si-kiba la abrazo de la cintura y se acercó a ella dándole un dulce beso en los labios mientras que hinata pasaba sus brazos por detrás del cuello del inuzuka una vez que se separaron hinata recargo la cabeza en el pecho de kiba mientras este la tenía abrazada por la cintura

-oye kiba creo que tendrás que hablar con mi padre

-lo are pero será mejor que volvamos se hace tarde y no quiero que te castiguen por mi culpa

Una vez que llegaron a la residencia hyuga kiba le dio otro beso de despedida y hinata entro a casa

-valla que tenía razón hinata-dijo una voz a su espalda

-n…ne…neji nos viste

-sí y parece que tenía razón en cuanto tú y kiba-dijo con una sonrisa picara

-oye neji por favor no le digas nada a mi padre kiba y yo hablaremos luego con el

-no te preocupes no le diré nada pero me alegra verte feliz oye aun no es tan tarde que tal si entrenamos un poco

-em claro

-bien vámonos a cambiarnos

Una vez listos salieron y empezaron el encuentro con un espectador secreto

-bien hinata pelemos con todo

-si

Empezaron a pelear con el byakugan golpes iban y venían pero neji tenía algo más en mente

-vamos hinata esfuérzate, demuéstrame que no eres la misma niñita llorona al que naruto le ve la cara la utiliza y después la bota como muñeca usada-este comentario hiso que hinata se enojara mucho al grado de que su velocidad y fuerza se incrementaron al doble y derroto fácilmente a neji una vez neji en el suelo hinata le grito

-¡vamos levántate para eso servías!

-hinata-una voz a sus espaldas la hizo callar

-pa… Padre viste todo

-sí y debo decir que nunca creí que derrotaras ten fácilmente a neji has progresado mucho hinata estoy orgulloso-dijo el padre de hinata con una sonrisa

-padre es enserio-dijo hinata mientras trataba de reprimir las lágrimas de la emoción

-si hinata hablo enserio-al terminar de decir esto hinata se abalanzo en el dándole un gran abrazo que su padre recibió

-calma hinata creo que deberíamos ver si neji está bien no crees

-neji… ¡neji!-hinata se separó de su padre y corrió hacia neji que seguía en el suelo-¿estás bien? Lo siento creo que me emocione de mas

-no te preocupes estoy bien-dijo neji con voz de dolor pero con una sonrisa

-ven te llevare a descansar-dijo pasando un brazo de neji por su cuello ayudándolo a levantarse

-mejor prevengo a kiba no vaya a ser que te haga enojar-dijo una vez que estaban lo suficientemente lejos para que el padre de hinata no escuchara

-neji-dijo hinata en tono de disgusto dándole un golpecito en el estomago

-auch tranquila bromeo-dijo riendo mientras llegaban a su habitación y se recostaba en su cama-me tomaran un par de días moverme bien espero que me ayudes en esos días después de todo fuiste tú quien casi me mata

-por supuesto que te ayudare y gracias neji

-no es nada por cierto has pensado como hablaras con mi tío acerca de tu y kiba

-aun no lo sé crees que se moleste mucho

-mmm no lo creo ya eres mayor y sabes cuidarte sola pero no te preocupes yo te ayudo le planteare en la cabeza que puedes tener pareja le planteare a kiba como candidato y veremos si está de acuerdo y si no lo está te apoyare y aremos que se haga a la idea

-muchas gracias neji-dijo hinata mientras lo abrazaba-que tengas dulces sueños hasta mañana

-dulces sueños hinata

El día siguiente hinata se levantó se dio una ducha comió algo y salió había quedado de entrenar con su equipo y su sensei cuando llego solo estaban kiba, akamaru y shino

-hola chicos buenos días aun no llega kurenai sensei

-buenos días pequeña-dijo kiba mientras se acercaba la tomaba de la cintura y le daba un suave y delicado beso en los labios

-kiba Aquí no está shino y kurenai sensei puede llegar en cualquier momento-dijo hinata sonrojada una vez que se separaron

-baya kiba veo que si te declaraste-dijo shino haciendo que hinata se sonrojara más (si es que era posible)

-hola chicos lamento el retraso… em hinata estas bien-dijo kurenai que acababa de llegar y vio a hinata sonrojada

-si estoy bien sensei

-bien empecemos el entrenamiento

Empezaron entrenando taijutsu peleando en parejas shino y kiba hinata y kurenai

-muy bien chicos será mejor dejarlo hasta aquí-dijo kurenai algo agitada

-si oye hinata te ves algo débil será mejor que te lleve a casa-dijo kiba mientras pasaba uno de los brazos de hinata por su cuello y la ayudaba a levantarse

-no te preocupes kiba estoy bien pero si es lo que quieres

-no hay nada que quiera más-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla-nos vemos después shino kurenai sensei-dijo mientras él y hinata empezaban a caminar

-me perdí de algo shino desde cuando kiba y hinata son tan cariñosos

-kiba y hinata son pareja desde ayer sensei

-valla con que kiba al fin se armó de valor

-eso parece

-bueno shino nos vemos después-dijo kurenai mientras se iba seguido de shino que se fue con dirección a su casa

Volviendo con la hermosa pareja nwn

Una vez llegaron a casa de hinata kiba la abrazo

-que sucede kiba

-nada es solo que me gusta tenerte a mi lado eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar hinata

-kiba tú también eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar-kiba se separó de ella unos centímetros y se acercó para besarla cuando se separaron una voz los espanto

-interrumpo algo hinata-dijo hiashi que los había estado viendo

-padre yo

-entra a la casa hinata

-no yo…

-no te preocupes hinata solo quiero hablar con el muchacho-dijo su padre para calmarla una vez que entro a casa el hyuga miro seriamente al inuzuka

-bien muchacho dime cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija

-amarla estar ahí cuando me necesite respetarla y protegerla con mi vida si es necesario

-tranquilo muchacho eso ya lo sé hinata me ha hablado de ti eres kiba cierto

-si señor

-si no mal recuerdo eres compañero de equipo con hinata ella me ha contado que tú siempre la cuidas y salvas en las misiones además de que la has ayudado a entrenar y volverse más fuerte debo agradecerte por eso pero debo advertirte mis hijas son mi mayor tesoro y si llegaras a hacerle algo a hinata me la pagarías

-no se preocupe por eso primero muerto a lastimar a hinata

-bien otra cosa muchacho gracias unos meses antes hinata estaba muy triste y deprimida pero desde ayer llego con una sonrisa muy grande que hasta el día de hoy todavía tiene cuídala

-lo are señor que tenga buena noche nos vemos-dicho esto kiba se fue de la casa hyuga el padre de hinata entro a la casa para atrapar a hinata espiando tras de la puerta pero esta a pesar de sr descubierta solo le dio un gran abrazo a su padre

-muchas gracias papa significa mucho para mi

-no te preocupes y vete a dormir mañana entrenaremos tu y yo quiero ver que tan fuerte te has vuelvo

Hinata se fue con dirección al cuarto de neji

-que sucede hinata-dijo este dejándola entrar

-neji mi padre acaba de hablar con kiba-dijo hinata dando un suspiro de alivio pero sorprendiendo a neji

-a que hora es el funeral-dijo con una expresión de susto haciendo que hinata riera

-todo salio bien

-me alegro kiba es alguien muy bueno para ti

-si el ha sido muy paciente con migo

-hinata lo amas

-aun no lo se con certeza pero creo que si

-me alegro

-bueno te dejo dormir hasta mañana

Hinata salio del cuarto de su primo y entro al suyo se cambio de ropa y se metio a la cama con solo una persona en la mente kiba inuzuka

Un año después

Hinata salio de su cuarto en dirección a una cita con kiba elque ya la esperaba hablando amenamente con su padre ambos se llevaban muy bien

-ya estoy lista

-bien nos vamos señor

-que les vaya bien muchachos y no regresen muy tarde

-la traeré temprano

Después de ir a comer fueron al mismo lago en el que todo había empesadose encontraban ahí sentados y abrazados kiba tenia a hinata abrazada por la cintula y esta tenia sus brasos alrededor del cuello del castaño

-hace un año que estamos juntos hinata

-si el tiempo pasa muy rápido no crees

-si oye tengo algo que darte cierra los ojos

-bien-la hyuga cerro los ojos y sintió algo frio en el cuello después sintió como algo presionaba sus labios abrió los ojos dándose cuanta de que kiba la besaba asi que volvió a cerrar los ojos y le correspondio el beso duraron un gran rato hasta que tuvieron que separarsepor la falta de aira cuando se separaron hinata vio el hermoso collar que su novio le había dado era un corazón color azul rey con sus iniciales grabadas en plata

-kiba es hermoso gracias-dijo hinata inclinándose para darle otro beso-te amo kiba

-y yo ati pequeña pero será mejor volver se hace tarde y no quiero que tu padre se moleste con tigo

-vamos

Unos días despues el padre de hinata entro a su cuarto para avisarle algo

-hinata alguien te busca

-bajo en un momento padre gracias

Una ves que fue a ver quien la buscaba se encontró con la persona a la que menos quería ver

-hola hinata estas muy linda

-que es lo que quieres naruto-dijo con un tono cortante y frio encerio no quería verlo

-yo solo quería hablar contigo

-de que espero que sea rápido por que tengo cosas que hacer

-sabes hinata últimamente e pansado en aquella ocasión que tuvimos esa misión juntos la recuerdas

-si por que

-sabes he pensado que no fue muy cortes de mi parte dejarte sola aquella ves asi que quería pedirte disculpas y si todavía quieres algo con migo pues podríamos intentarlo

-y sakura

-ella y yo terminamos hace un tiempo ella no estuvo de acuerdo en la forma en que te rechaze y además alparecer ella y kakashi sensei se enamoraron

-no la culpo kakashi es un buen hombre

-si lo es y que dices

-no gracias adiós-dijo dándose la vuelta con la intención de irse no sabia cuanto tiempo podria contener todo su coraje

-pero ¿Por qué no?-dijo tomándola de la mano para evitar que se fuera

Eso fue todo jalo bruscamente su mano y se volteo a ver a naruto con lagrimas de rabia

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡me desprecias como si fuera lo peor me dejas sola yllorando para irte con otra me rompes el corazón y ahora vuelves un año después solo porque sakura te dejo pues que suerte tiene ella por escapar de ti!

-hinata…

-¡no cállate nada de lo que digas me ara cambiar de opinión además kiba me hace mucho mas feliz de lo que tu pudiste hacer!

-hinata yo solo quería…

-¡tratarme como una zorra barata que esta a tu dispocision como un perro al que puedes maltratar cuando quieres no naruto ya no vete de aquí y no me busques!-no se contuvo mas y empezó a llorar por la rabia

-no hinata no me ire hasta que…

-esto ya fue suficiente naruto vete-dijo neji que escucho los gritos de hinata y acudió al verla tan mal

-no neji yo…

-basta vete entiende que ella no te quiere ver no me agas usar la fuerza para sacarte

-intentalo a ver si puedes hacerme algo

-largate o no solo neji te sacara a la fuerza-dijo kiba que iba llegando a la casa de hinata-no dejare que agas sufrir a hinata con tus estupideces

Naruto solo volteo a verlos con cara de odio y se fue

-estas bien hinata-dijo kiba mientras se asercaba y la abrazaba

-si gracias kiba tu escuchaste todo

-si

-kiba yo no

-no te preocupes se que no hubieras aceptado confio en ti-dijo mientras con sus manos tomaba el rostro de hinata y con sus pulgares limpiaba sus lagrimas

-gracias

-bueno será mejor que me vaya y te deje tranquila

-No quédate no quiero que te bayas

-bien me quedare y podria servirte de saco de boxeo creo que sigues molesta-dijo riendo y cainando con ella-gracias neji-dijo kiba cuando pasaron junto a el

Un rato después (como dos horas)

-hinata tengo que hablar de algo con tu padre esperame aquí si

-esta bien-una ves que se fue neji se acerco a su prima

-estas bien hinata

-si estoy bien pero creo que si no hubieras llegado lo hubiera molido a golpes

-entonses hubiera esperado para hablar-dijo sacándole una sonrisa

-no tenias una cita con tenten

-todavia falta un poco

-ya se lo vas a pedir

-no aun no se lo pediré en un mes

-no crees que te estas tardando algo

-quiero planear algo especial

-bien pero ya no la agas esperar

\- bien me voy nos vemos después

Un rato después apareció kiba que abrazo a hinata por la espalda

-tardaste mucho

-lo siento por cierto empac ropa suficiente para una semana te tengo una sorpresa

-que pero…

-no te preocupes tu padre esta deacuerdo

-bien

-entonses nos vemos mañana pequeña-dijo dándole un beso y saliendo de la casa de los hyuga

-¿pequeña? A mi me golpeaste cuando te dije asi-dijo neji mientras salía por atrás

-bueno es diferente además, no te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas

-solo pasaba por aquí y escuche lo que decían haci que te vas por una semana

-eso parece bueno ire a empacar

El dia siguiente llego muy rápido y hinata estaba lista esperando a kiba el cual no tardo mucho en llegar se despidieron de todos y se fueron cunado estaban a punto de llegar kiba le tapo los ojos a hinata para poder darle la sorpresa

Cuando llegaron

-ya puedo ver kiba

-si pequeña-dijo el inuzuka mientras destapaba sus ojos

Hinata estaba mas que sorprendida nunca espero algo asi nunca nadie había hecho algo asi por ella

-kiba… esto es hermoso-dijo viendo el barco tipo crucero que estaba reposando en el mar frente a ella

-y es solo para nosotros dos

-esto debio costarte una fortuna

-nada comparado con lo que mereces

Hinata solo se sonrojo por lo que dijo el castaño y ambos subieron y dejaron su equipaje

-hinata en unos momentos iremos a cenar ire a cambiarme-hinata solo asintió y una ves sola se metio a bañar y salio a arreglarse de una forma ni muy ni poco formal termino medio (no soy muy buena eligiendo ropa asi que solo digamos que se arreglo mas de lo normal)

Cuando salio kiba se encontraba con un pantalón de vestir color negro y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones sin abrochar el solo verlo asi hiso que se sonrojara aun quedaba algo de timidez en ella pero ese era su toque único nwn

-hinata ven, sabes cuando nos asignaron nuestros equipos para genin pensé que seria un reto convivir con tigo por lo timida que eras te fui conociendo y te volviste en poco tiempo una amiga invaluable para mi te volvist muy importante en mi vida cada vez que salíamos de misión me preocupaba por que algo te pudiera pasar y me molestaba mucho si alguien llegaba a erirte cada vez que te via triste por naruto tenia ganas de dejarlo inconziente a golpes después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que al estar cerca de ti mi corazón se aceleraba me sentía muy agusto contigo y poco a poco me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti era mas que un simple cariño era amor y no del tipo de amor que se tiene a un amigo sino era mucho mas intenso cuando dijiste que si querias ser mi novia los primeros días no podía creer lo que pasaba no podía creer que pudiera ser feliz hinata tu eres lo mas importante que ma ha psado en la vida eres lo mas importante para mi hinata te amo mas que nada en el mundo-hinata estaba tan asombrada por lo que kiba acababa de decir que no podía hablar pero entonces kiba la tomo de la mano y la llevo a un cuarto en el que se supone cenarían al entrar pudo ver un gran cartel muy hermoso con las palabras ¿te casarías conmigo? Cuando volteo encontró a kiba arrodillado con un hermoso anillo en forma de corazón con un diamante levemente azulado

-kiba

-dime hinata me arias el grandísimo honor de casarte conmigo

-kiba te amo-dijo mientras se lanzaba a sus brasos y le daba un beso

-eso es un si

-por supuesto que si-hinata ahora entendia lo importante que era kiba en su vida el fue el que la saco de su depresión el siempre estuvo ahí para ella desde que se convirtieron equipo asta la fecha ella daba a entender que daria su vida por ella y para ella eso le ganaba por mucho al amor que alguna ves le tuvo al uzumaki ahora sabia que el verdadero amor solo lo sentiría con el con kiba inuzuka


End file.
